Many types of semiconductor devices require effective isolation between adjacent regions on the surface of a semiconductor body, such as target structures for vidicons, semiconductor integrated circuits of either the bipolar type or the field effect transistor type, or diode arrays either of the diffused type or the heterojunction type including Schottky barrier devices. Among the methods used to produce such isolation have been diffusion isolation in which regions of opposite or same, but higher, conductivity type are diffused or ion implanted into a semiconductor body and etching in which grooves are formed in the semiconductor body which may, if desired, be filled with insulating material. Also, the charge characteristics between areas on the semiconductor body to be isolated have been controlled by a voltage applied to a metal electrode separated from the semiconductor body by an insulator. Such structures all have disadvantages either in fabrication costs or in the stability of the final product.